Will This Fix it?
by TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495
Summary: JackxSally. Our favorite Halloween Town lovers go through something every couple incounters; a fight. But now, they have to kiss and make up. R&R!


Will This Fix It?

By TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495 

**Okay, I know I still have to update Miracles, but I'm not done with the rewrite yet due to marching band boot camp :(. So, with today being my day off, I looked through my old stories to find something worth posting. In this one, Jack and Sally had a fight, so they have to kiss-and-make-up! I'm not going to lie; it was really hard writing a fight scene with Jack and Sally. I tried my best; let me know how I did.**

"_**The couples that are meant to be are the ones who go through everything that is meant to tear them apart and come out even stronger than they were before." - Unknown**_

Sally sighed, sitting on the couch alone in her and Jack's house. She knew that every couple had their fair share of fights, but that didn't change the fact that she hated to fight with him. She loved the skeleton with all her artificial heart, it's just sometimes he can be so stubborn, over-reactive, and (pardon the pun) numb-skulled!

She doesn't even remember what the fight was about! All she remembers are the painful words…

*FLASHBACK*

"_Jack, just listen to me!" Sally said, rather loudly, as her and Jack stood a few feet from each other in the living room. "I know I'm going to be the queen, but I don't mind doing the housework!"_

_Jack groaned as he rubbed the back of his skull with his hand, "I don't understand why you're being so stubborn!"_

_Sally's eyes went wide, "Oh, __**I'm**__ being stubborn?!" her voice getting louder, "I bet I've told you a thousand times that I'm used to doing housework! Have you forgotten that the intention of me being created was to be a servant?!"_

"_I know that!" Jack's voice had gotten louder along with Sally's, "But I will not allow my queen to do such a burden!"_

"_Then maybe I shouldn't be your queen!" Sally then realized what she said and felt a sharp pang in her chest._

_Hurt was written all over Jack's face, in a low voice he said, "Maybe you shouldn't…" With that, Jack stormed out of the house and slammed the front door behind him._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Sally replayed the memory in her head with tears in her eyes. How could she have said such a thing to Jack? How much did her comment hurt him? Was it enough to drive him out of Halloween Town like one Halloween ago?

No. She wouldn't let that happen again. _'I have to go find him…'_ She thought as she stood from the couch. She went to the parlor to pull on her coat, and then opened the front door.

Jack was about to unlock the front door when Sally pulled it open, very surprised to see him there. He noticed her cheeks were tear-stained and her emerald eyes were glassy. He also saw that she had on her coat, due to the chilly January weather, _'She was coming to look for me…' _he thought. "Sally…" he said softly.

Sally saw Jack in front of her, with a bouquet of blood red roses in his hands. And she then discovered that Jack's cheekbones were tear-stained like hers. She didn't even know he was capable of tears! But that didn't matter; he wasn't mad, he was here…with her… fresh tears formed in her eyes, "Jack…" she said softly before jumping into his embrace, crying into his chest, "Jack! I'm so sorry… I-I didn't mean w-what…" she couldn't even finish due to her crying.

Jack brought his arms around her waist and back almost immediately, nuzzling his skull in her hair and more tears pouring from his sockets. "Sally, please don't cry. This was my fault; you have nothing to be sorry for. I deserved it…"

She brought her face up from his chest and thumbed the tears away from his cheekbones. "Don't say that. Please, darling, can we forget this ever happened? I just want to put this behind us."

Jack nodded and kissed away a few of her tears. "Of course. Sally, sweetheart, please forget all the hurtful things I said earlier; I do want you as my queen, I do love you and only you."

With her being too caught up in their apologetic moment, Sally then realized that Jack was very cold, "Honey, you're freezing." She said rubbing her hands along his skeletal arms, trying her best to warm them.

He nodded, "Yes, I forgot my coat when I stormed out…" he didn't even realize he forgot his coat, or the fact that it was cold. He was just too concerned about his and Sally's relationship to worry about his own health. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sally take of her coat, and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room where a small fire glowed in the fireplace.

"Stay here, I'll find you a blanket." She said after she sat him in the loveseat close to the fire and went to the hallway closet. She found a big, black and white checker patterned blanket on the shelf and pulled it down. She brought it to the living room and draped it over Jack's back and shoulders, "Is there anything else you need, my king?"

Jack felt his face burn, despite the fact that he was cold as ice. His Sally would do whatever she could for him, only one of the many things he loved about her, "Well, there is one thing…" Jack began. He lifted his arm, with the blanket draped over it, making him look like he was wearing a cape and smiled shyly, "I'd like some company from my queen."

Sally blushed a bit, then smiled and took her seat next to the king, snuggling under his arm.

He smiled and kissed her hair, and then remembered the bouquet of roses he brought for her, "Will this fix it?" he asked as he brought the bouquet out from its hiding place in between Jack and the arm of the loveseat.

She gasped at the sight of the roses; so beautiful, fresh, and red. Taking them from him and placing them in her lap, she brought her hands up to his shoulders, "Does this answer your question?" she asked right before she caught his lips in a kiss, moving her hand to his chest.

Jack sighed through his nose and kissed her back with equal force. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand cupped her cheek.

It was official; they both hated to fight, but they both loved to kiss and makeup.

**^^ What did everyone think? I want to hear you thoughts! (Not trying to sound creepy) Because of summer marching band boot camp, Miracles is going to take a little longer than planned. So when I have my days off, I'm going to work on that and some new story ideas I've had. R&R!**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK SKELLINGTON OR SALLY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


End file.
